


Take Me Home Please

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Begging, In Public, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "What if I asked nicely?""It's literally your job to be here." Richie shot Eddie the puppy eyes and he could tell that his resolve was weakening. "Alright, fine. If you can actually ask nicely, I'll think about it."





	Take Me Home Please

Richie had never been a fan of the parties that were held after his shows. It used to be so easy for him to stop in, have a quick drink, and then disappear before anyone realized he was gone. But overnight he went from successful although unforgettable comedian to the It gay comedian with the smoking hot husband. It was his second show since his Netflix special where he came out had dropped, and from the moment he got to the venue until that very second, he hadn't had a moment to himself. He was sipping his beer, pretending to listen to whatever the person in front of him was going on about, when all he really wanted to do was get back to the hotel so he could snuggle with Eddie.

The fact that he couldn't for at least another hour or so would have been torture enough, but what was truly the worst was that Eddie surprisingly loved the attention.

He was over in the other corner of the room, laughing loudly at some joke Richie's manager had told. His cheeks were flushed -- most likely a mix of all the laughter along with the alcohol. If Richie was counting correctly, this would have been his third martini. And Richie wanted to be mad that Eddie was having more fun than him. He wanted to be mad that Eddie was having fun with people that _weren't_ him. But he couldn't. He was just sad.

And also maybe a little bit turned on, because Eddie looked _good_.

He looked so free. Out of his mother's clutches... out of Myra's... free to be himself finally. He had started styling his hair differently and bought some new clothes once he had moved to Los Angeles to be with Richie. Sure, his hair still stuck up funny in the mornings and he still wore his comfort hoodies around the house. But when they went out, like to parties like this, he always dressed to the nines. If Richie hadn't already put a ring on it, he'd be scared that he was going to lose him to some slick movie star. Not that he would blame him. He was the schlubby guy wearing his same old gross jacket, hiding in the corner, nursing a beer that was definitely too warm now.

"Hey, sorry, man," Richie said, totally interrupting the guy who's name he totally forgot. "That's a really awesome story and all, but I gotta take a piss and freshen my drink."

The line for the bathroom was ridiculously long and Richie may have been bored, but he wasn't that bored to wait. He dropped his beer into the trash and grabbed a new one before making his way over to Eddie's little group.

"Hey honey," he said, dropping a kiss on top of his head. "Having a good time?"

"Oh yeah," Eddie replied with a blinding smile. "Did you know Darren worked on Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"

"Who's Darren?"

"The guy you were just talking to." Eddie stared at him, his smile fading, and Richie felt awful for ruining Eddie's good mood. "Rich, are you okay?"

Richie chugged half of his beer to avoid answering.

"Rich, really? It's only been an hour."

Eddie's little group, realizing they were about to witness a bit of a lover's quarrel, dissipated faster than you could say 'Lights, camera, action!'

"Seriously?" Richie whined. "It's felt like forever. It's not time to leave?"

"Stop acting like a child, dipshit. Complaining won't get you anywhere."

"What if I asked nicely?"

"It's literally your job to be here." Richie shot Eddie the puppy eyes and he could tell that his resolve was weakening. "Alright, fine. If you can actually ask nicely, I'll think about it."

"Please can we go back to the hotel?"

Eddie pretended to think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Just because you added 'please' in front of it doesn't really make it sincere. You're going to have to try harder than that."

"Eddie, really? Don't be like this." Richie threw his arms around Eddie and rested his head on his shoulder. "Is it so wrong for me to want to go back to the hotel and snuggle with my husband?"

"It's wrong that a grown man said 'snuggle.' That's still not good enough."

"God, Eds. What do you want me to do? Beg?"

"That's a start," Eddie said, voice low.

Richie audibly gulped.

"Oh. Okay. Why not? This is my life now." He pulled back so he could chug the second half of his beer and tossed the bottle over his shoulder. "Eddie, baby, please take me back to the hotel. I promise I'll be good."

"You haven't been very good the rest of the night, now have you?" Eddie asked as he trailed his finger down Richie's cheek.

"No, I haven't. I'm so sorry, Eds. I'll be good starting right now. But please? I just wanna be alone with you."

"We're alone right now."

"You know what I mean, Eds. Just us. I don't care about all these execs and managers and shit. None of that matters. Please take me to bed so I can prove it."

"Oh, I think they matter a little bit," Eddie said with a positively evil grin. "Without them, you wouldn't have been able to buy me this suit. And I _know_ how you feel about me in this suit."

"Yeah? Good, because baby, you look to die for. And I can show you that when you take me home, baby. Please?"

"Okay, Rich. I think that was nice enough. We can leave."

Richie pumped his fist.

"You have to make the rounds and say goodbye, though. You're already being rude enough as it is, leaving _your_ party early."

"There might be a little problem with that," Richie said, glancing down, his erection clearly straining against his pants.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Eddie said, sounding like his normal self. "I guess we'll still have to wait. Sorry."

Richie shrugged.

"Well, at least the party is interesting now."


End file.
